The present invention relates to exercise methods and apparatus and more particularly, to unique arm exercise assemblies which are suitable for use on various types of exercise equipment.
Despite many advances in the field of exercise equipment, room for improvement remains with respect to arm exercise arrangements and/or total body exercise machines.
The present invention provides unique methods and apparatus for operating left and right arm driven members or handles on an exercise machine. In a first mode of operation, the handles are movable in opposite directions relative to one another, and in a second mode of operation, the handles are constrained to move in a common direction.
On a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the handles are pivotally mounted on a frame, and left and right leg driven members are movably mounted on the frame. The handles are linked to the leg driven members on the preferred embodiment, but may be operated independently on some of the alternative embodiments. Additional features and/or advantages will become more apparent from the detailed description that follows.